Cana Alperona
by Charle Carval
Summary: Recueil d'OS en tout genres sur Cana. 1er: Effluves de tristesse, 2ème: Amour à sens unique, 3ème:...
1. chapter 1

Elle entame sa onzième cigarette en réfléchissant pensivement. Plus que jamais, elle se sent seule. Il est cinq heure du matin. Le soleil ne va pas tarder à se lever. Elle est restée là toute la nuit. Dans l'obscurité ambiante, elle se confondrait presque avec le banc sur lequel elle est depuis une dizaine d'heures déja. Normalement, elle va à la guilde et boit jusqu'à ce que le bar ferme, vers deux heures du matin. Mais aujourd'hui, le bar était fermé. Ils étaient tous occupés à organiser le mariage d'Elfman et d'Evergreen. Elle avait aidé un peu mais s'était vite échappée. L'ambiance joviale et le fait que tout le monde soit réunis la rendait un peu mal-à-l'aise. Elle avait toujours eu du mal avec ça. Et puis, il n'y avait pas d'alcool. Et sans alcool, Cana n'était rien.

Elle le savait et les autres le savait. A la guilde, chacun avait su s'épanouir et trouver sa place.

Natsu était l'éternel gamin au cœur aussi grand que son immaturité. Grey était le mage au regard de glace, toujours avec un vêtement manquant. Erza était la franche guerrière, aussi loyale que redoutable. Mirajane, la femme qui donnait tout son sens à l'expression: une main de fer dans un gant de velours. Levy, l'adorable amie qui accourait dès que tu avais besoin d'elle.

Tout le monde avait su trouver sa place. Se forger sa propre personnalité. Sauf elle.

Quand on pensait à Wendy, on pensait douceur. Quand on pensait Jet et Droy, on pensait fidèle. Quand on pensait Cana, on pensait alcoolique.

Et elle détestait ça.

Elle n'était qu'une gamine quand elle avait franchis les portes de la guilde la première fois. Une enfant naîve, pleins d'espoir de retrouver son père, pleines de rêves sur l'avenir. Et la voila, presque quinze ans aprés, à se morfondre sur son sort. Elle éprouvait énormément de regrets quand à sa jeunesse.

Ne pas avoir dit à son père qui elle était, Avoir commencer à boire, à fumer. S'être créer cette carapace qu'elle pensait nécessaire à l'époque mais qui maintenant était comme une prison.

Au fond d'elle, Cana était une vraie fille. Elle pleurait devant les films tristes, lisait des romans d'amour pendant des heures, était gaga du moindre bébé qui passait devant elle et avait toujours besoin de sentir les bras de son copain l'entourer pendant la nuit. Sauf qu'elle n'avait pas de copain. Parce qu'elle n'était rien, si ce n'est une alcolique. Et ça lui faisait affreusement mal quand Wakaba lui avait confié qu'il aller allait seul au bal annuel de fairy tail parce que toutes les filles étaient déja prises alors que personne ne lui avait proposé à elle. Parce qu'il n'y avait pas d'alcool alors personne ne pensait qu'elle y allait. Ou encore quand elle avait su par Lucy que Mirajane créer des couples d'un jour pour la Saint Valentin et que Cana n'était pas concernée parce que tout le monde pensait que ça ne l'intéressait pas. Elle aurait adoré y aller. Et Mira ne lui avait même pas proposé.

Cana essuya rageusement ses larmes avant de se lever du banc et de s'étirer. Elle jeta les multiples cadraves de canettes de bierres et ses mégots dans une poubelle et partit se promener dans Magnolia.

Voila un petit OS tout tristounet pour le début de ce recueil concerné exclusivement à Cana!


	2. Chapter 2

" _Je pense que tu es mon âme sœur mais je ne crois pas être la tienne. As-tu déja entendu quelque chose de plus triste? "_ _Cana_

Elle sait très bien qu'elle n'est rien pour lui. Qu'elle n'est qu'une distraction, un objet qu'il utilise en attendant d'avoir celle qu'il veut vraiment. Généralement, il vient le jeudi soir, vers 23 heures. Et il repart le matin, très tôt. Cana s'en fiche qu'il ne reste pas. Et c'est un détail si elle s'assure toujours d'avoir du café et des croissants parce qu'elle sait qu'il adore ça. Elle espère qu'un jour, il restera. Au moins pour le petit-déjeuner et alors, il verra bien que Cana est parfaite pour lui. Qu'elle le connait, qu'elle connait ses gouts, qu'elle est celle dont il a besoin. Elle en ai convaincu. Chaque vendredi matin, c'est la même chose. Elle se réveille mais garde les yeux fermés un instant, en priant pour qu'il soit resté. Et quand elle remarque enfin son absence, elle dit qu'elle s'en fiche, que c'est mieux comme ça et chasse les larmes qui coulent sur ses joues.

Parfois, elle se dit qu'il faut que cela cesse, qu'elle ne peut plus les supporter, ces rapports sexuels qu'ils ont chaque semaine. Mais ensuite elle le revoit à la guilde et elle ne peut se résoudre à le lui dire. À la guilde, il ne lui adresse pas la parole et ne la regarde pas. À la guilde, elle n'est rien à ses yeux. Elle a l'impression de n'exister pour lui que le jeudi soir, quand elle répond à ses attentes. Et ça lui fait mal, très mal.

Mais elle ne dit rien et attends désespérément le jour où il restera. Parfois, il ne vient pas. Mais Cana ne peut se résoudre à dormir sans avoir de nouvelles de lui. Peut-être lui est-il arrivé quelque chose, peut-être a t'il eu un problème...

La première fois que c'est arrivé, Cana n'a pas pu dormir de la nuit. Elle est resté chez elle, à s'agiter, vêtue de sa plus belle nuisette. La rouge, celle qu'il adore. Elle a trié ses cartes, encore et encore, a lu un livre, a même fait un gâteau et a hésité à appeler quelqu'un de son entourage pour avoir des nouvelles. Mais il ne veut pas que leur liaison se sache et il a été très clair là-dessus. Elle s'en fiche, elle. Et quand les autres filles parlent de leur amour, elle s'éloigne simplement ou se plonge dans l'alcool comme elle sait si bien le faire.

Le lendemain de cette nuit-là, elle est partit à la guilde très tôt, vers six heures. Elle voulait savoir s'il allait bien, pourquoi il n'était pas venu. Quand elle est arrivé à la guilde, il était déja là et discutais avec son équipe. Il riait et elle était triste de constater qu'il n'avait jamais rit en sa présence.

Mais ce n'était rien par rapport à ce qu'elle ressenti deux semaines plus tard. A la fin d'une mission solo, il avait remporté deux places pour un concert hard rock dans une ville proche de Magnolia et lui avait proposé de l'accompagner. Elle avait accepté immédiatement et comme le concert était le lendemain, elle avait déja commencé à se préparer. Elle voulait vraiment être parfaite. Elle était allé faire du shopping et avait acheté une petite robe blanche qui faisait ressortir sa peau bronzé, des chaussures à talons qui la grandissait de quelques centimètres et même du maquillage. Elle avait fait des soins pour la peau, s'était minutieusement épilé et avait même était chez le coiffeur. À 17h, elle était prête. Il n'allait plus tarder. À 18h, elle l'attendait toujours et commençait vraiment à s'inquiéter. Il était 19h30 et elle s'apprêtait à aller à la guilde vérifier que tout allait bien quand elle reçut son message.

" Suis au concert, Mira a accepté de venir"

Cana suffoqua, elle eut l'impression qu'on lui avait pris son cœur pour le jeter à terre et le piétiner, le laissant en morceaux. Ses poumons se bloquèrent et elle se rattrapa au mur, une main sur la poitrine. Elle prit de grandes respirations et peu à peu, son rythme cardiaque revint à la normale. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas fait de crise d'anxiété comme celle-ci. Elle enleva ses talons, puis ses bracelets et ses boucles d'oreilles. Elle attacha ses cheveux lissés en une queue de cheval rapide et entreprit de se démaquiller lentement. Elle retira la robe également et remit sa tenue habituelle. Ce soir là, Cana but plus que jamais auparavant.

Le jeudi suivant fut le dernier jour où il vint la voir chez elle. Ils firent l'amour et la jeune fille se raccrocha à l'idée que peut-être, cette fois là, il resterait. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Et Cana se sentit seule, vraiment seule. Et triste, et en colère.

Elle jeta tout. Tout ce qu'elle avait acheté pour le concert, le café et les croissants, les quelques affaires qu'il laissait chez elle et qu'il ne vint jamais chercher. Elle jeta tout, même le pendentif en forme de carte qu'il lui avait offert un jour et qu'elle gardait toujours sur elle, comme un porte-bonheur. Elle ne savait même pas s'il l'avait remarqué, ni même s'il se souvenait le lui avoir offert. C'était l'objet auquel elle tenait le plus après une broche qu'elle tenait de sa mère. Et elle le jeta, et pleura, longtemps.

Quelques jours plus tard, la guilde apprit la mise en couple de Mirajane et Luxus et tous se réjouirent. Cana fit comme si elle s'en fichait et personne ne vit qu'elle mentait.

 _Cher L,_

 _Je suis tombée raide dingue de toi. Mais tu es tombé raide dingue d'elle. C_


	3. Compagnons de Beuveries

Cana avait rencontré Bacchus dans un bar, lors du grand tournoi de la magie. Il était grand, peut-être de la même taille que Luxus, mais la taille était le seul point que les deux hommes avaient en commun.

Bacchus était pâle, avec des cheveux lisses noirs, rassemblés à l'arrière de sa tête et attachés en chignon par un bandeau blanc. Et plus que tout, c'était un joueur. La première fois que Cana l'avait vu, il l'avait défié à un jeu d'alcool. Elle avait perdu et il avait pris son soutien-gorge comme trophée.

Ça avait beaucoup amusé Cana.

Ils s'étaient retrouvés le lendemain soir, dans la chambre de la mage. Ils n'avaient pas couché ensemble. Ils avaient bus, beaucoup et avaient parlés, énormément.

Cana s'était confié, elle qui était d'habitude si secrète. Et Bacchus lui avait appris sa peur de l'abandon et sa phobie de la solitude.

C'est pourquoi il buvait tant. Cana, elle, c'était par habitude et puis aussi parce que finalement, c'était un verre à la main qu'elle était Cana Alperona. C'était ce que les autres attendaient d'elle.

Bacchus buvait parce qu'il se sentait seul et qu'il ne voulait pas succomber à des idées noires.

Ce soir là, les deux mages avaient longuement parlés avant de s'endormir, avachis l'un sur l'autre. Le lendemain, Cana avait découvert que Bacchus détestait les matins.

Il était grognon et n'avait pas esquissé le moindre signe de politesse ou de gentillesse envers la mage mais elle était contente. Parce que pour une fois, il était resté jusqu'au matin. Et peu importait que ce ne soit pas Luxus.

En fait, Cana ne s'en fichait pas. Ça lui faisait atrocement mal de vour que cet homme, qu'elle aimait, à qui elke s'était donné coeurs et âmes, n'étaient jamais resté. Alors que même Bacchus, qu'elle ne connaissait que peu, l'avait fait.

A vrai dire, Cana aimait bien Bacchus. Il était drôle, agréable. Toujours franc, il n'avait jamais peur de dire ce qu'il pensait cependant, il y mettait maladroitement les formes, et ne cherchait pas à la vexer. Il avait un sens de l'honneur et une compétitivité que Cana savait apprécier.

Elle ne savait pas trop ce que le mage lui trouvait. Elle l'écoutait toujours, et le soutenait la plupart du temps même si elle n'hésitait pas à l'engueuler quand il allait trop loin.

Bacchus n'aimait pas qu'elle hausse le ton. Déjà, parce que la plupart du temps, il était bourré. Mais surtout parce qu'il n'aimait pas qu'elle soit fachée. Il préférait la voir sourire.

Leur relation était platonique. Plus ou moins. A vrai dire, l'alcool avait quelques fois allumé le désir charnel des deux mages. Ils s'étaient aimés quelques heures, une nuit. Et puis le matin, Cana s'était réveillé dans les bras de Bacchus. Elle l'avait embrassé, pour voir. Il avait trouvé ça gentil comme réveil. Elle avait rigolé. Ils avaient bu un verre, trinquant à leur nuit de débauche.

Ah et Bacchus avait blagué, et Cana avait rit. Ils s'étaient embrassés encore, comme pour clore ce moment d'affection.

Ils s'étaient embrassés encore, après cette fois là. Cana embrassait Bacchus quand il lui cédait le dernier verre d'alcool ou quand il la faisait danser. Bacchus l'embrassait quand il était particulièrement heureux ou juste paisible.

Les guildes avaient bien pris leur relation. Bien sûr, ils n'avaient pas compris que Bacchus et Cana n'était pas un couple. C'était juste des compagnons de vie, des camarades de beuveries, des gamins en mal d'amour.

Le duo n'avait pas démenti les rumeurs et ne cachait pas les longs moments qu'ils passaient tous les deux.

Quand le bruit de sa relation avec Bacchus avait tourné dans la guilde, Cana avait voulu voir la réaction de Luxus. Il l'avait regardé un long moment, comme troublé et avait finis par embrasser sauvagement Mirajane, sur ses genoux.

Cana était toujours triste, elle avait toujours le coeur déchiré en deux. Elle souffrait inlassablement, à chaque sourire que Luxus dédiait à Mirajane. Mais la vie continuait et quand la tristesse emplissait sa tête, elle allait frapper à l'appartement de Bacchus avec une bouteille d'alcool.

Elle y trouvait toujours une oreille attentive, une épaule sur laquelle se posait et un bout de matelas où dormir.


	4. Les quatre coeurs brisés

Cana regarda l'affiche en soupirant. Le bal anuel inter-guilde arrivait à grand pas et elle n'avait toujours pas de cavaliers. Elle avait l'impression que tous les membres de la guilde avait trouvé quelqu'un à part elle. Lucy et Natsu, Evergreen et Elfman, Gajeel et Reby, Erza et Jellal, sans surprise Alzack et Bisca, même Lisanna et Grey (et là, c'était surprenant). Warren et Laki y allaient ensemble, à l'instar de Max et Kinana et de Romeo et Wendy. Tout ces couples s'étaient formés naturellement, sans se poser de questions. Et elle, personne ne l'avait encore invité. Alors, Cana soupirait. En buvant, comme d'habitude. Elle ne voyait pas ce qui clochait chez elle. Sans se vanter: elle se trouver plutôt jolie, elle avait du tempérament, elle savait danser et pouvait tenir une discussion. Alors pourquoi n'intéressait-elle pas les hommes de la guilde?

Le regard de Cana fut attiré par une forme qui rasait les murs de la guilde, les yeux vers le sol. Jubia, qui d'autres? La pauvre... Elle avait voulu être courageuse et avait invité Grey au bal pour finalement apprendre qu'il avait déja demandé à Lisanna de l'accompagner. Et ça, devant toute la guilde.

Cana aimait bien Jubia. Elle était très discrète et calme, pouvait même sembler froide aux premiers abords mais était profondément bienveillante. Sauf lorsqu'on s'approchait trop de Grey bien sûr, mais Cana comprenait. Grey était le Luxus de Jubia.

Depuis son humiliation au milieu de la guilde, Jubia ne se montrait presque plus. Elle était là mais ne souriait plus, ne riait plus, ne criait plus aprés les filles qu'elle trouvait trop proches de Grey.

Aussi, Cana avait eu une idée. Une soirée fille remonterait le moral de Jubia, seulement elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de proposer une soirée à Mirajane. Surtout que Lisanna ne serait pas la bienvenue vu que c'est elle que Grey avait choisi pour le bal. Cana avait pensé à Lucy mais avait réalisé en la voyant interagir avec Natsu qu'elle ne comprendrait pas le malheur de ses amies. Donc, elle avait pensé qu'il fallait des personnes qui comprenne ce que ça faisait de se prendre un rateau monumental. Des personnes qui vivait un amour à sens unique.

En éliminant toutes les personnes en couple ou heureuses d'être célibataire de la guilde, il ne restait à Cana plus que Freed, Jet, Droy et Loki. Que des hommes mais Hey! Ne soyons pas sexistes. Acceptons tout le monde! C'est ce que Cana avait fait et ils avaient tous répondu à l'appel, à l'exception de Droy et Jet qui partaient en mission avec Reby. Cana, Jubia, Freed et Loki. Ça ne serait venu à l'esprit de personne mais pourquoi pas.

En ce vendredi soir, Cana était donc assise sur le sol de son appartement, un verre de mojito à la main. Jusque là rien d'étonnant si ce n'est qu'elle était en train de parler mode avec Freed. Loki préparait à manger (oui, Loki savait cuisiner, ça avait laissé tout le monde sur le cul) dans la cuisine et papotait en même temps avec Jubia qui lui demandait s'il y avait de l'eau au monde des Esprits.

\- J'aime bien la couleur rouge vif mais avec mes cheveux verts, j'ai peur que ça ne s'accorde pas. C'est pour cette raison que je porte du rouge bordeaux, cela détonne bien.

\- Tu devrais te balader à poil. Sous ton gros manteau, on voit pas que tu es aussi musclé, constata Cana en lui souriant.

Pour la soirée, ils s'étaient tous habillés différement que d'habitude. Cana avait revétit un crop top vert et un pantalon ample noir. Jubia s'était contenté d'un débardeur et d'un short qui lui allaient à ravir. Les deux vêtemens étant bleus parce que bon, c'est Jubia quand même. Loki s'était habillé d'un sweat shirt rouge qui semblait avoir vécu et d'un jean, cette tenue décontracté lui allait étonnement bien alors que Freed avait mis un t-shirt moulant blanc et un pantalon noir, lui aussi assez moulant.

\- Je ne suis pas très musclé, comparé à Luxus... déclara Freed en baissant les yeux.

\- Luxus est un taureau, toi, tu es tout en finesse mais tu en ferais baver plus d'une.

\- C'est gentil, remercia-t-il en souriant. Ce n'est pas comme si les filles m'intéressait de toutes façons.

Le rougissement qui commençait à envahir ses joues était absolument craquant et Cana ressentit un élan de tendresse pour le jeune homme.

\- Je pense que tout le monde l'a compris mais j'étais très amoureux de Luxus, je lui vouais une admiration sans bornes. Son couple avec Mira... Ça m'a un peu blessé je dois dire. Mais bon, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais mon mot à dire de toutes façons. Murmura le mage en soupirant, les yeux dans le vague.

Caba le laissa à ses réflexions quelques minutes, comprenant sa tristesse. Luxus... si seulement il savait combien de personnes donneraient leur vie pour la sienne...

Loki et Jubia avait maintenant rejoint notre duo et ils s'étaient tous assis les uns près des autres, Cana ayant décidé qu'il était l'heure de lancer le film. Loki était assis sur le canapé, Cana se tenait adossé à ses jambes, toujours assises au sol. Parfois, les mains de Loki se perdait dans ses cheveux bruns et cela la faisait sourire, de simplement sentir un contact amical. Jubia s'était alongé sur le canapé, ses jambes sur celle de l'esprit du zodiaque, sa tête posé sur l'accoudoir et son regard fixé sur la télé. Freed, lui, s'était couché sur le sol, sa tête sur mes jambes. Mes doigts entortillaient et se promener dans sa chevelure verte.

Ils étaient bien, heureux de profiter de cette soirée pour la passer avec des mages de Fairy Tail, des amis, qu'ils ne connaissaient presque pas. Chacun, normalement entouré de son propre groupe d'amis. Freed et l'unité Raijin, Jubia avec Grey et parfois Gajeel, Loki avec Lucy et les autres esprits et Cana avec Macao et Wakaba.

Leurs coeurs souffraient mais ils commençaient à se dire qu'ensemble, ils pouvaient passer à autre chose et oublier les causes de leurs souffrances. Luxus, Grey et Lucy.


	5. Réapparition

Cela faisait deux mois. Deux mois depuis la mise en couple de Mirajane et Luxus. Deux mois et Cana se sentait toujours faible. Deux mois et pourtant, quand quelqu'un toqua à la porte de Cana un jeudi soir, alors que la nuit était tombé depuis longtemps, elle su immédiatement que c'était Luxus.

Elle ouvrit la porte rapidement, l'espoir faisant battre son corps un peu plus vite. Et elle avait raison. Luxus était là. Grand, blond, magnifique. Il semblait bouleversé et avait sur le visage une expression que Cana ne lui avait jamais vu.

\- Luxus? Demanda-t-elle en murmurant.

\- J'ai besoin de toi.

Et ces mots, ces mots-là... Cana ne pouvaient y résister. Il avait besoin d'elle et ciel, elle lui aurait donné son âme s'il l'avait demandé. Elle craqua.

\- Viens, souffla-t-elle doucement en s'écartant pour le laisser entrer.

Il hésita et elle lui tendit sa main, non pour le forcer mais pour le guider. Il la prit et Cana sentit le bonheur l'envahir toute entière. Luxus était là et il avait besoin d'elle.

\- Tu veux du thé?

Elle savait qu'il ne buvait pas de café ni de jus et il était trop tard pour de l'alcool.

\- Non, grogna-t-il, je te veux toi.

Il se rapprocha, elle l'imita. Ils s'embrassèrent plus passionément que jamais et c'est Luxus qui mit au baiser pour reprendre sa respiration.

\- Allons dans la chambre, ma lionne.

Ma lionne. Luxus ne l'appelait comme ća que quand ils faisaient l'amour. Et jalousement, Cana se disait que peut-être que Luxus était à Mirajane mais elle était sa lionne, et personne ne pourrait lui enlever ça.

Ils allèrent dans la chambre et ils firent l'amour. D'abord avec passion, avec violence et empressement puis avec lenteur, douceur et c'était comme si le temps s'était arrêté. Ils firent l'amour puis, alors qu'ils étaient tous les deux allongés sur le lit, Cana osa parler.

\- Luxus?

\- Hum?

\- Pourquoi tu n'es pas avec Mirajane?

Il ouvrit un oeil et se mit à respirer plus doucement, il réfléchissait. L'esprit de Cana créait mille et un films, une centaine de réponses, de raisons. Luxus et Mira avaient rompus ou bien elle le trompait ou...

\- J'en sais rien.

Alors qu'elle aurait pu tuer l'espoir de Cana, cette petite affirmation ne le rendit que plus fort. Luxus avait choisi il y a deux mois entre elle et Mirajane et s'il s'était rendu compte aujourd'hui que son choix était une erreur?

\- On s'est disputés, finit-il par avouer. Elle veut qu'on aménage ensemble.

Et un couteau dans le coeur pour Cana.

\- Et toi, tu ne veux pas?

\- J'en sais rien. Bien sûr que je rêve de me réveiller tous les matins à côté d'elle mais je ne sais pas si je suis prêt pour ça.

Cette fois, Cana ne peut réprimer les larmes qui menaçaient de couler depuis le début de la discussion. Elle comprenait le désir de Mirajane. Se réveiller tous les matins dans le lit de Luxus... Cela avait été son souhait, avant d'être celui de Mirajane. Ça l'était toujours.

\- C'est pour ça que j'aime venir ici. Continua-t-il, sans s'apercevoir des larmes sur les joues de Cana.

\- Hein?

\- Tout est si simple avec toi.

Elle n'était pas d'accord. Tout était toujours si compliqué avec Luxus.

\- Tu trouves? Demanda-t-elle finalement, la voix un peu rauque.

\- Ouais. Pas de prises de têtes, pas de romantisme ou de sentiments, on couche juste ensemble.

Avec ces mots, Luxus venait de briser les quelques parties du coeur de Cana encore intactes. Lucus couchait peut-être avec Cana mais elle, elle lui faisait l'amour.

\- Ah. Dit-elle simplement, incappable de formuler d'autres mots.

\- Au fait, tu portes plus le collier que t'avais là? Avec le pendentif en forme de carte.

\- Non, je l'ai jeté.

\- Ah bon, il se tourna vers elle, c'est dommage. Il t'allait bien.

\- C'est toi qui me l'avait offert, murmura-t-elle après un instant.

\- Sérieux?

Elle hocha la tête.

\- Bah... j'ai bon goût, clotura-t-il la discussion.

Du silence puis:

\- Tu viens vraiment ici parce que c'est plus simple?

\- Oui pourquoi? Tes pas d'accord?

Elle soupira et pointa son regard sur le plafond.

\- Non. Je suis amoureuse de toi, Luxus.

\- Pas possible, ricanna Luxus, on se connait même pas à part quand je viens chez toi.

\- Je sais que tu adores les croissants et que tu n'aimes pas le café, que ta couleur préférée est jaune. Que tu ferais tout pour les gens que tu aimes, que tu aimes les chiens mais pas trop les chats. Que tu écoutes du rock underground et que ton anniversaire est le 26 août. Je te connais, Luxus.

\- Tu connais des infos sur moi, ça ne veut rien dire.

\- Ça veut dire beaucoup pour moi.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes Cana, j'ai toujours été très claire. Je venais pour le sexe et puis c'est tout. Oui, tes sympa et drôle mais c'est Mirajane que j'aime. Tu comprends? J'aime Mirajane.

Cana pleuraient à chaude larmes maintenant mais l'obscurité aidait à cacher à Luxus ces pleurs.

\- Pourquoi elle Luxus? Pourquoi pas moi?

Et elle détestait comment sa voix avait craqué sur le dernier mot et l'émotion qu'elle laissait transparraitre. Elle se sentait terriblement pathétique.

\- Mirajane est solaire, Cana. Son sourire est merveilleux et la faire sourire est le but que je me suis donné pour le reste de ma vie. Je l'aime Cana, ajouta-t-il en insistant bien sur chaque mot. Toi, tu n'es pas avec quelqu'un avec qui l'on sort ou avec qui on fonde une famille. Tu es l'amie marrante qui deviendra une excellente marraine. Ce que je veux dite c'est que les livres d'amour, les fleurs, le romantisme... C'est pas ton truc. Mira, elle, elle est comme ça. Ni toi ni les autres filles de la guilde ne lui arriveraient jamais à la cheville.

\- Mais c'est une démone.

Elle s'en voulut de dire ça, surtout parce qu'elle avait toujours admiré Mirajane pour sa détermination à changer ce qu'elle était pour trouver sa vraie personnalité.

\- Et tu es une alcoolique. Elle, elle ne l'a pas choisi, cracha-t-il.

Et bon dieu, c'était douloureux. C'était comme si Luxus lui avait planté un couteau dans le coeur et qu'à chaque mot qu'il prononçait, il retournait le couteau dans la plaie.

\- Je...

Elle ne put finir sa phrase. Après un court silence, il reprit.

\- C'était une erreur de venir ce soir. Je vais y aller, dit-il en se levant.

\- Tu sais que tous les soirs quand je m'endormais avec toi à mes cotés je me disais: pourvu qu'il reste jusqu'à demain, pourvu que je me réveille à côté de lui. Et chaque matin, je souffrais de te voir disparu. De te voir parti.

\- Tu aurais du me le dire. Putain! Je serais pas venu autant de fois si j'avais su que tu avais des sentiments pour moi!

\- Je... Je voulais pas arrêter de te voir. Chuchota-t-elle.

\- J'y vais. On se verra à la guilde.

Bien sûr, comme s'il la voyait à la guilde.

\- D'accord.

Elle sanglottait encore.

\- Luxus! Le retint-elle, une dernière fois. Freed... Il tient beaucoup à toi. S'il te plait, ne le blesse pas.

Luxus grogna et continua d'avancer. La porte d'entrée claqua et Cana se recoucha sur son lit. Les yeux encore pleins de larmes, elle serra contre elle l'oreiller sur lequel il avait posé sa tête.

Elle était perdue, et son coeur brisé et son esprit fou de tristesse ne l'aidaient pas. Elle aurait du se taire. Peut-être que Luxus serait revenu. Mais pourquoi faire, dans quel but? Il aurait continué à venir le jeudi soir, pour coucher avec elle. Elle aurait continué à tout lui donner, son coeur, son corps, sa confiance.

Cela n'avait aucun sens. Épuisée, Cana s'endormit sans même s'en rendre compte.

Le lendemain, elle n'avait pas envie d'aller à la guilde, elle avait un mauvais pressentiment mais c'était peut-être juste les paroles prononcées par Luxus qui refaisait surface.

" Tu es une alcoolique."

" Toi, tu n'es pas avec quelqu'un avec qui l'on sort ou avec qui on fonde une famille. Tu es l'amie marrante qui deviendra une excellente marraine."

" Tu n'arriveras jamais à la cheville de Mira"

" les livres d'amour, les fleurs, le romantisme... C'est pas ton truc."

Si, ça l'était. Elle aimait lire les romances ridicules de jeunes adolescents faits pour être ensemble. Elle adorait les fleurs, surtout les roses. Et même si personne ne lui en avait jamais offert. Et le romantisme... Elle savait qu'elle pouvait se montrer dur et insensible mais elle avait un gros coeur, seulement caché par une fine carapace que personne n'avait jamais pris la peine de constater.

Quand elle arriva à la guilde, il était dix-sept heures. Soit dix heures plus tard qu'elle y allait habituellement. En la voyant entrer, personne ne la questionna sir son retard et même si cela la soulagea, cela la rendit triste.

Il n'y avait personne derrière le bar et elle se dirigea vers la table de Freed oû il semblait contrarié.

\- Ça va? Demanda-t-elle en s'asseyant.

\- Non. Répondit-il d'une voix forte. Je te faisais confiance et toi, tu m'as poignardé dans le dos.

\- Quoi? Sursauta Cana. De quoi tu parles?

\- Je parles que tu as dit à Luxus que j'avais des sentiments pour lui! Merde, comme si tu en savais quelque chose bordel!

Il parlait fort mais sa voix était largement couverte par la nouvelle bataille Grey/Natsu qui avait débuté.

\- J'ai jamais... J'ai...

\- Luxus me l'a dit. Et il m'a viré de l'unité Raijin! Je comprends pas comment t'as pu me faire ça! J'ai eu tord de faire confiance à une fille comme toi! Cria-t-il finalement.

Aïe, ça faisait mal.

\- Je suis désolée Freed, je pensais vraiment pas à mal. Il m'avait tellement blessé que je...

\- Je, je, je. Cana, tu n'es pas le centre du monde. Arrêtes bon sang! Ne m'adresse plus la parole et laisse Luxus tranquille, c'est bien compris?!

\- Oui, ça l'est.

Le visage de Freed affichait maintenant un rictus suffisant et il la congédia d'un mouvement de la main. Après ça, Cana marcha de longues heures dans les rues de Magnolia. A quel moment sa vie avait merdé comme ça?


End file.
